Los siete pecados capitales del príncipe Vegeta
by Sole Cheney
Summary: Porque nadie es perfecto; la perfección no es más que una ilusión pasajera. Nadie en este plano terrenal está exento de pecado, y mucho menos él... el príncipe de los saiyajin. Hoy: LUJURIA.
1. Ira

**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball_ es propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

" _La ira es nuestro auténtico enemigo ya que se haya en nuestra mente._

 _La ira no cambia nunca su naturaleza. Siempre hiere y destruye._

 _Y lo que es peor, aniquila nuestras propias fuerzas y energías."_

 _ **Dalai Lama**_

* * *

 **IRA**

* * *

La ira es el combustible que requiere su espíritu guerrero, la que llama desde lo profundo de su alma a ese ser legendario de ojos esmeralda y cabellos dorados. La ira es parte de su ADN, es una célula más que recorre su torrente sanguíneo, no puede deshacerse de ella. Entonces... ¿Puede la ira ser uno de sus pecados capitales?

Si algo se destaca en él es su personalidad explosiva. Quizás para algunos sea insoportable o incluso difícil de tratar, pero para ellos, esa parte de su esencia, no es más que una atrayente e inflamable belleza. Así es como lo conocen y así es como lo aman.

La ira ha logrado materializar la parte que más detesta de él mismo, esa parte que infringe dolor a sus seres amados. Realmente, no tiene intenciones de hacerlo pero cuando se percata de su error ya no hay vuelta atrás. Lo hecho, hecho está.

.

 _\- Oiga, ¿por qué?. Explíqueme por qué no se preocupó por ayudarlos.- Con su voz quebrada por el desconcierto, exigió saber el motivo de tal acto vil._

 _\- ¿Qué?- El saiyajin estaba completamente perdido._

 _\- A su esposa y a su hijo.- El joven cerró ambos puños con fuerza, como si ellos fueran el recipiente contenedor de su mala sorpresa, su enojo y su dolor._

 _\- ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? No me preocupan en lo más mínimo, estúpido.- Se acercó amenazante, quedando a escasos centímetros de su indignado rostro. - Si no vas a ayudar... ¡No estorbes! - Y ese fue el cruel final de la corta discusión._

 _Con tan sólo unas palabras llenas de ira, a causa del escape del enemigo, provocó que su esperanza y sus expectativas se disolvieran tan fácil como el hielo al sol. Había esperado con tantas ansias el encuentro con su padre, advertido acerca de su personalidad gélida, pero nunca imaginó que fuera así._

 _Desde abajo eran observados por los ojos celestes de una bella científica, no había escuchado absolutamente nada, pero tampoco lo necesitaba. Con una mano en su corazón fue capaz de sentir un vacío inmenso. Si no fuera por la intervención de ese muchacho tan valiente y especial, el cual le removía sentimientos que no tenían lógica alguna, ella y su bebé estarían sin vida._

 _Con la mirada siguió, casi sin pestañar, el vuelo de su pareja. Pareja... ¿Eran una pareja? ¿Tan poco significaban para él? ¿De verdad le daba lo mismo si vivían o morían? Esas preguntas rondaban por la mente intranquila y aún asustada de la hermosa mujer. Por un breve momento, sus ojos y los del príncipe saiyajin se cruzaron fugazmente. Fue necesario un sólo segundo para que él leyera el alma de la mujer._

 _._

Su mujer es de corazón fuerte como el diamante, casi inquebrantable. Ahí está la cuestión, en ese "casi"que solo él es capaz de derrumbar. Solo él suscita y cataliza la metamorfosis de su corazón resistente a uno tan frágil como el pétalo de una delicada rosa. Solo él, en algunas ocasiones, logra desmoronarla con sus malas contestaciones, con su indiferencia constante, con su falta de atención en simples detalles como lo es un saludo.

Su hijo, aunque guerrero joven y poderoso, es endeble como el cristal, como cualquier niño. Lo tiene todo, nada le falta, pero sin embargo a veces lo nota algo triste, decaído, sobre todo cuando se trata de esos festivales escolares. Entonces cae en la cuenta de que su pequeño y noble corazón también es su víctima.

La ira destruye, y él ha destruido lo más preciado que tiene en su vida, ha sido el sicario de los sentimientos de su propia familia. Trata de enmendar sus errores a su manera. Tiene conciencia de que sus actos de cariño están llenos de torpeza y brusquedad, pero también sabe que ellos lo conocen y lo comprenden. Y por unos instantes lo invade el alivio, su carga ya no es tan pesada, se siente feliz de que ellos le otorguen su perdón, aunque jamás le hayan recriminado nada y aunque él jamás haya pronunciado esas palabras que quiebran su orgullo saiyajin.

Pero nuevamente ese sentimiento de alivio se vuelve efímero como un suspiro, se desvanece cuando los observa detalladamente y jura que puede vislumbrar las grietas en sus corazones. Ellos son como esculturas milenarias, llenos de una belleza única, invaluables, que han sido rotos por un descuido y aunque ha unido cada pieza para colocarla en su respectivo lugar, nunca volverán a ser esa obra de arte que fueron en un principio. Volvieron a ser sus bellas esculturas, pero esculturas con grietas, esas grietas que muestran la insensibilidad de un ser frío que les ha causado dolor y ha conseguido desvanecer parte de su encanto, opacado parte de su luz.

Y en ese instante lo descubre, ahí es donde se manifiesta la ira. Su pecado capital no radica en la existencia de ese sentimiento negativo, sino en las consecuencias del mismo, en el haber herido a su familia que solo le brinda el amor más puro y sincero.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora.**

¡Hola a todos! :D

Creo que no es necesario explicar acerca de lo que va a tratar este fic, pero igual lo digo xD A lo largo de estos 7 capítulos voy a tratar cada pecado capital en Vegeta. Al principio tuve la intención de hacerlo con otro personaje, pero no pude, Vegeta me da material para todo! Mi amor platónico me puede u.u jaja

Decidí comenzar con el pecado de la Ira por obvias razones, pero la verdad me costó más de lo que pensé, no sé por qué e.é Lo que está en cursiva es un flash back, no soy muy partidaria de escribir "Flash back"en algún escrito así que espero que esa parte se haya entendido. Quise que con un sólo recuerdo se entienda lo que sintieron Trunks y Bulma en uno de los ataques de ira de Vegeta, que quizás no fue muy fuerte, pero de los que recuerdo es el único con el que puede matar dos pájaros de un sólo tiro, sólo necesitaba un ejemplo y creo que funcionó (?

Todos conocemos al príncipe y aunque sabemos como es su personalidad yo me imagino que ante actitudes suyas su familia debió sentirse mal varias veces. Está de más decir que la frase de Dalai Lama me inspiró para escribir este capítulo. Y lo mismo va a ocurrir con las futuras frases y capítulos. En fin, mejor no aburro más xD

Besos.

 _Sole C:_


	2. Envidia

**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball_ es propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

" _La envidia es mil veces más terrible que el hambre, porque es hambre espiritual."_

 _ **Miguel de Unamuno**_

* * *

 **ENVIDIA**

* * *

 **\- Trunks ya deja los videos juegos, es hora de que duermas. -**

 **\- Está bien mamá, solo deja que... ¡No mamá! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-**

El pequeño de cabellos lila, que se haya sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo de su habitación, levanta sus brazos y lleva ambas manos a su cabeza, completamente incrédulo, no da crédito a lo que presenciaron sus ojos celestes. Su madre acaba de desconectar su video juego del plasma, y con esa acción también desconecta las esperanzas que el niño tenía para llegar al último nivel.

 **\- Te hablé Trunks. A tu cama ahora mismo.-**

Bulma se ve abatida, su cabello parece más rebelde de lo usual, sus ojeras se marcan con un tono tan oscuro que hace que el resto de su piel se vea aún más pálida de lo que es. El cansancio mental y físico desbordan por su cuerpo, situación muy distinta a lo que ocurre con su paciencia; si bien, su hijo no tiene la culpa es el que sufre las consecuencias.

Mientras Trunks se coloca su pijama, entre pequeños murmullos maldiciendo su suerte y lamentando las horas perdidas frente al aparato electrónico ubicado enfrente se su cama, Bulma recoge algunos juguetes y los deja en sus respectivos lugares.

 **\- Ya que tiraste toda mi tarde a la basura, cuéntame una historia mamá.-**

 **\- ¿Y desde cuándo te gustan? -** Pregunta la peliceleste totalmente sorprendida por el pedido inusual de su hijo.

 **\- Desde ahora.-** Trunks se sienta en su cama y cruza los brazos. Bulma nota que está ofendido por lo de su video juego y sólo está actuando como un niño caprichoso, aún así no puede evitar reír internamente y, a pesar de que quiere descansar, accede a la "maña" de su hijo. Se sienta a su lado llevando su dedo índice a sus labios pensando en algún cuento. Ella no es buena para este tipo de cosas, y siempre agradeció que Trunks no fuera de los que piden historias para dormir, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Quiere optimizar su tiempo por lo que decide contarle una fábula.

Vegeta, que descansa en su cómoda cama rodeado de la oscuridad de su habitación, mira el reloj digital sobre la mesa de luz y, al observar los dígitos rojos, se extraña de que su mujer tarde tanto. Es normal que ella incluso se desvele trabajando, pero justo ese día habían "acordado" ir a la habitación matrimonial a la misma hora para pasar tiempo juntos. Bufa molesto y se levanta de la cama. Se coloca solamente un pantalón y decide ir a buscarla. ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerlo esperar?

Mientras camina por el laberinto de pasillos que es la casa escucha la voz de su hijo, y luego la de su esposa. Recuesta su espalda contra la pared, al lado de la puerta del cuarto de Trunks, y decide escuchar la conversación.

 **\- Te contaré algo corto pero que te dejará una lección. -** Bulma aclara su voz como lo haría una persona que va a dar un importante discurso.

 _\- Cuenta una fábula que una serpiente comenzó a perseguir a una luciérnaga. Ella huía muy rápido del reptil, que poseía una mirada asesina, estaba llena de miedo, pero la serpiente no pensaba desistir en su intento de alcanzarla._

 _Luego de estar huyendo durante todo un día, finalmente, la luciérnaga detuvo su agitado vuelo y le dijo a la serpiente:_

 _\- ¿Puedo hacerte tres preguntas? -_

– _No acostumbro a conceder deseos a nadie, pero como te voy a devorar, puedes preguntar. - respondió la serpiente._

– _Entonces dime... ¿Pertenezco a tu cadena alimenticia?_

– _¡Por supuesto que no! - Contestó la serpiente haciendo un gesto de asco._

– _¿Yo te hice algún mal? -_

– _¡No! -_

– _Entonces... ¿Por qué quieres acabar conmigo? - Formuló su última pregunta el pequeño insecto que todavía no comprendía la situación._

– _¡Porque no soporto verte brillar! - Fue la última respuesta de la serpiente antes de comerla de un solo movimiento._

Trunks observa a su madre con los ojos abiertos como platos, y luego de un par de segundos frunce el ceño visiblemente molesto.

 **\- Que animal más envidioso. -**

 **\- Veo que eres inteligente como tu madre. -** Comenta la progenitora sonriendo orgullosa. Luego su semblante se torna serio, toma el rostro de su hijo de manera delicada y lo mira fijamente. **\- Recuerda que la envidia nunca es buena Trunks. La envidia es uno de los peores sentimientos al cual le puedes dar cabida. Sólo te generará un malestar permanente con los demás pero, sobre todo, contigo mismo. Nada bueno puede nacer de la envidia, sólo un daño interno, una enfermedad en tu mente y corazón a la que jamás le encontrás cura, porque no la tiene. Vivir comparándote con el resto y anhelar lo que ellos poseen te causarán una frustración que no te dejará escapar de sus garras. Se aferra a tu esencia y llegas a creer que realmente es parte de ti, porque sólo te provoca pensamientos negativos que envenenan tu alma. La envidia no es más que un parásito que se alimenta de tus inseguridades cada vez que te cuestionas por lo que tienen los demás y que tu no posees. Cada persona tiene lo que el destino y la vida les ha otorgado, y no necesita ni más ni menos que lo que posee. Debes ser feliz con lo que tengas en cualquier plano de la vida y disfrutar de los momentos vividos porque, de lo contrario, tu tiempo se irá consumiendo y al final te darás cuenta que toda esa envidia y resentimiento no te permitieron ser feliz nunca. Por sobre todas las cosas, amate tal cual eres porque así eres perfecto hijo.-**

Vegeta emprende su camino, silenciosamente, hacia cualquier lugar que no sea su habitación, sólo se deja guiar por sus pies mientras en su mente resuenan, como si fuera un extraño eco, las palabras que Bulma le dijo a su hijo, comenzando a sumirse en sus propios pensamientos.

Como una película defectuosa, por su cabeza transitan variadas imágenes de una de las peores pesadillas que ha tenido luego de obsesionarse como nunca con su entrenamiento, al presenciar esa asombrosa demostración del poder de un Súper Saiyajin que dieron Gokú y ese misterioso chico del futuro, que resultó ser su propio hijo.

Se vuelve a ver corriendo desesperado por ese inmenso y desolado vacío negro, que luego se ilumina por el brillo dorado del cual no puede hacerse dueño por más de que lo intente sin descanso. Visualiza su intento fallido al querer incrementar su poder para intimidar a las otras dos figuras que lo miran de forma despectiva y con cierta pizca de lástima, y eso es lo que más le molesta, el sentirse menospreciado por un poder que debió ser suyo, que según su padre le perteneció desde su nacimiento.

Puede rememorar los pensamientos que invadieron su cabeza ese día, volver a sentir los sentimientos que se incrustaron en su corazón guerrero y que aún siguen ahí. Los recuerda a la perfección porque fue uno de los golpes más duros que recibió.

 _ **"¿Cómo es posible que un guerrero de clase baja como Kakarotto se transforme en el guerrero legendario antes que yo? ¿Cómo es posible que incluso ese mocoso llegue a tal nivel y haya derrotado a Freezer como si fuera una mosca, cuando yo me prometí terminar con el ser que me utilizó como a un sirviente durante tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo es posible que el príncipe de la raza guerrera más poderosa del universo no logre ser un Súper Saiyajin? ¡¿Por qué ellos pueden y yo no?!"**_

Una pequeña brisa, gentil y gélida, golpea su torso mientras que sus pies descalzos rozan la hierba verde y suave. Se da cuenta que ha llegado al jardín y se dirige hacia una de las bancas. Al tomar asiento levanta su rostro hacia el firmamento y fija sus ojos en alguna estrella perdida en el espacio exterior.

Realmente, ¿es envidioso? ¿De verdad Gokú, o Kakarotto como él lo llama, lo ha convertido en un hipócrita envidioso?... Por supuesto que no, no es envidioso y mucho menos inseguro de mi mismo. Es consciente de sus capacidades inigualables, no necesita compararse con el resto para saber hasta dónde es capaz de llegar.

Baja su mirada y la dirige a sus manos, las cuales cierra con fuerza, haciendo que sus nudillos se tornen pálidos, al mismo tiempo que cierra sus ojos. Reflexiona.

Aunque le cueste debe admitirlo... es envidioso. ¿Pero cómo no sentirse así cuando siempre ha sido el mejor de su raza? ¿Acaso es tan difícil para los demás ponerse un segundo en su lugar y tratar de comprenderlo?

Es terriblemente agotador para él tratar de ser el mejor. Siempre contrastándose con Gokú, siempre tratando de superarlo para que los demás lo admiren por lo que quiere ser, un príncipe de la pelea, un rey en el campo de batalla. Como si su mujer no lo admirara por su valentía y determinación, como si su hijo no lo admirara como el héroe más grande que pudo haber conocido; como si fuera completamente ciego a lo que tiene enfrente suyo, un no vidente que se encierra en sus propias frustraciones, porque no existe peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

Lo peor es cuando la envidia logra enaltecerlo, cuando se convence a si mismo que al fin ha logrado superarlo, y vuelve a ser humillado, porque esa humillación también nace de la envidia, de esa necesidad casi vital de verse perfecto, inalcanzable e invencible ante los ojos de su rival, y causarle a él esos sentimientos y pensamientos que explotan constantemente en su interior.

Siempre tratando de aumentar su reputación ante todos, siempre tratando de que su brillo sea más intenso que el de los demás, siempre actuando, conducido y motivado por la envidia, esa fiel amiga que apareció por primera vez cuando Gokú y Krillin le perdonaron la vida y huyó de la Tierra porque ellos fueron más fuertes que él, esa amiga incondicional que hasta el día de hoy lo acompaña, inseparable.

Se da cuenta que la envidia solo le regala momentos desagradables repletos de impotencia, le hace daño llenando su corazón de sueños y anhelos fallidos. Pero también esta el daño colateral hecho a su familia que sufre junto a él. Una vez más su adorada familia paga por los platos rotos, una vez más un pecado capital lo transforma en un ser destructivo para aquellos que ama.

 **\- Vegeta... ¿Qué pasa? -** La voz de su mujer lo saca de ese estado de transe.

 **\- Nada. -** Se pone de pie y pasa a su lado sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada. **-Vamos a dormir, es tarde. -** Bulma lo sigue extrañada; lo conoce mejor que nadie y sabe perfectamente que algo lo inquieta, pero opta por permanecer en silencio.

Una vez en la cama matrimonial, Vegeta la observa.

 **\- Dime de una vez qué es lo que te sucede. -**

La observa detalladamente... y le parece preciosa. No sólo por fuera, sino también por dentro. Esa terrícola ha logrado tocar su corazón y su alma como nadie y, aunque no se lo diga, le agradece por todo lo que hizo y continúa haciendo por él, justo como lo acaba de hacer esa noche. Ella ni se imagina que el saiyajin ha escuchado su conversación con Trunks y, mucho menos, que esas simples palabras lo ayudaron a encontrarse con una faceta de él mismo que llevó ignorando toda una vida entera, su envidia.

Se acerca y rodea su cintura con uno de sus brazos, mientras que su mano libre tiene como destino la nuca de su esposa.

 **\- Sólo quería decirte... gracias. -** Le dice en un susurro casi inaudible antes de besarla lentamente.

Quizás es un vil envidioso con los demás, sobre todo con Gokú, y es probable que lo siga siendo hasta el último día de su vida. Pero ahora es momento de olvidarse de ese lado suyo que detesta para darle paso a otro pecado, uno más placentero y exquisito... la lujuria.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos! :D

Dios mio, como sufrí al escribir este capítulo. Realmente se me complicó para diferenciar los diálogos, el pensamiento que recordó Vegeta y la historia (fábula) dentro de esta otra historia. Espero que se entienda xD

Estaba escribiendo este capítulo tomando en cuenta la "lujuria" y al final se me vinieron estas ideas para la "envidia" y no pude evitarlo, todo fluyó naturalmente (? xD Pero al menos ya saben cuál es el pecado que sigue ;)

Momento del chivo (?, quiero recomendarles dos fics:

 _ **\- "Ice-Berg. El Último Demonio del Frío"**_ de _Luis Carlos._ (Trata sobre el hijo de Freezer, un OC creado por él que es maravilloso, de verdad -además de sus descripciones que son excelentes y buenas batallas-.)

 _- **"La maldad en las pequeñas cosas"**_ de _White Necklace._ (Trata sobre una niña demasiado traviesa que los dejará asombrados, además de cierto deseo que piden a Shenlong que sale con resultados muy graciosos xD)

 **Besos a todos.**

 _Sole C:_


	3. Lujuria

**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball_ es propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

" _La lujuria merece tratarse con piedad y disculpa cuando se ejerce para aprender a amar."_

 _ **Dante Alighieri**_

* * *

 **LUJURIA**

* * *

Si bien en su época oscura había sido un maldito tirano que saciaba su sed de sangre exterminando razas enteras para luego vender sus planetas de ecosistemas habitables, hay algo que jamás dejo de ser... un hombre. Un hombre que como cualquiera de vez en cuando se dejaba caer en la lujuria con alguna de las fuertes y hermosas guerreras o lacayas que habitaban su mundo, esas súbditas que para él tenían un sólo propósito... darle placer.

No existía nada que lo relajara más luego de finalizar una misión. El príncipe solamente se paseaba por su tierra natal y elegía, lo que para él eran, algunos de sus juguetes sexuales femeninos; luego se desestresaba con ellas y listo. Fin del asunto _._

 _Si te he visto no me acuerdo y ni se te ocurra andar divulgando este encuentro porque te vas a arrepentir sabandija._

Los oídos de incontables féminas habían sido receptores de esa frase tan típica, fría y vacía, de Vegeta. Decena de cuerpos fuertes y curvilíneos habían pasado por sus grandes y callosas manos guerreras. Se había deleitado con el sabor de diferentes pieles, unas más aterciopeladas que otras, algunas más jóvenes que él, otras con mayor experiencia, pero algo tenían todas en común... no pasaban de ser meros objetos de satisfacción.

Y así disfrutaba de su hombría, aumentando su contador personal de lacayas que pasaban por su cama. Hacía y conseguía lo que quería de ellas, él era su príncipe, le debían respeto, obediencia ciega y absoluta. Así de simple, sin vueltas. Ese era uno de los tantos beneficios brindados por su posición en la realeza y, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, uno de sus favoritos en su "lista".

Pero si existió algo que caracterizaba esos innumerables encuentros carnales era el no contacto con los labios de las féminas. Jamás les permitió probar su sabor y tampoco él se intrigaba por degustar esas bocas. Era una especie de "marca registrada"suya, el dejar esa intriga en las mujeres que durante el encuentro íntimo nunca desistían de atrapar sus labios, sin éxito alguno. Pero no sólo era eso, a él no le interesaba esa pequeña acción, no quería y además pensaba que con su cuerpo podía lograr cosas más satisfactorias que míseros besos sin sentido. Y ahí estaba la cuestión del asunto... no le interesaba porque no le encontraba sentido, porque no tenía sentido.

Y los primeros encuentros con la peliceleste fueron así, llenos de deseo, sólo para saciar su apetito sexual. Pero quién diría que, de la mano de esa vieja conocida que es la lujuria, llegaría el amor.

Ahora, en ese lecho matrimonial que ha sido testigo de variadas proezas entre los amantes, descubre el sentido de toda esa danza tan antigua realizada por dos cuerpos.

Sus labios, esos labios carnosos y de tonalidad rojiza a causa del travieso juego entre ambas bocas, son su adicción, los únicos que ejercen esa atracción tan difícil de controlar, esa que puede percibir fatal si no los toca. El sabor de sus besos le es indescriptible, son un manjar digno de reyes, digno de él, de su príncipe; porque aunque se fuera a la tumba sin admitirlo, él era suyo. Esos labios consiguieron lo que muchos otros no pudieron.

En ese juego de manos traviesas y sin pudor, en ese juego de caricias que se propinan llenas de cariño, batallan fervientemente el tacto de ambos para dar con aquellos lugares correctos de la anatomía contraria que desatan oleadas de placer y locura, conocen a la perfección sus puntos débiles. En su memoria está grabada cada cada curva, cada planicie de ese cuerpo con belleza avasallante; cada centímetro de su suave piel está inscripta en las yemas de sus dedos. Se pregunta si a eso se refieren los humanos con lo de "su otra mitad", ella parece haber sido creada para él, sus cuerpos encastran a la perfección, su cuerpo femenino es una extensión del suyo y al fin se han hallado.

Con su sentido del olfato, un poco más desarrollado que el de ella debido a su naturaleza, puede jurar que percibe su sensualidad femenina en el aire, su particular perfume a vainilla mezclado con un toque de canela que tanto lo excita y desvanece la poca cordura que le queda, ese aroma que se intensifica cuando están juntos, como si él fuera el creador de ese delicioso perfume que lo desconecta de la realidad.

Sus oídos se deleitan con esa armoniosa y sobrenatural sinfonía que conforman sus gemidos, porque es así, sobrenatural; esos sonidos celestiales no son propios de ese mundo lleno de maldad, esas notas musicales son de placer, pero sobre todo, de amor... un amor tan puro que limpia su alma oscura cada vez que convergen.

Sus ojos reparan en cada rincón de su cuerpo escultural, visualizan cada lunar, cada pequeña cicatriz, esa pícara mancha de nacimiento que quiere pasar desapercibida en uno de sus muslos y, finalmente, se encuentran con sus orbes celestes. Ha viajado y visitado muchos planetas, observado cientos de estrellas y satélites, incluso a la distancia divisado nebulosas de magníficos colores, pero nada, absolutamente nada se compara a ese color celestial. Sus ojos le dicen cuanto lo aman y eso aumenta su ritmo cardíaco, hasta lo intimida de cierta forma. Poseen un brillo especial cuando lo mira, uno que sólo él puede sacar a la luz.

Eso aumenta su ego. Sólo él puede llevarla a tal estado, sólo él la conoce así, tan inmaculada y osada, tan bravía y afable, tan impetuosa y endeble cuando está entre sus brazos. Quizás ella es la mente brillante pero, en ese turbulento río de sentimientos y sábanas sedosas, él es el inventor de esas facetas que afloran en su mujer. Se ve a sí mismo de un modo patético, siendo víctima de su propia invención, cayendo a los pies de una diosa de la destrucción... de su diosa de la destrucción, la que derribó esa barrera de acero que abrazaba a su corazón gélido que no sabía de esta clase de sentires. Odia admitirlo pero está dominado, el gran simio ha caído presa de los encantos irreales de la elegante y atrapante damisela.

Y ahora ella es la que toma el control con esos movimientos ágiles y a la vez torpes cuando la invade la necesidad de más. Y sus pequeñas manos se sujetan a las suyas como puntos de apoyo, pero algo se entrelaza más allá de sus dedos... se entrelazan sus almas, sus corazones que siempre estuvieron destinados a estar juntos, unidos por ese misterioso y juguetón hilo rojo. Y la luz de la luna que atraviesa el ventanal de la habitación, enmarca su silueta perfecta, contornea descarada esos sitios corporales que le pertenecen y que lo embelesan, y le da envidia. Siente envidia del satélite terrestre que la hace lucir de ese modo, tan radiante.

Ahora no cree que sea su complemento, ya no; se da cuenta que ella es lo que él jamás será, tiene un corazón puro y limpio de todo mal, pero aún así también posee parte de ese carácter fuerte de mujer saiyajin, orgullosa y terca. Sonríe levemente. Ella no es su otra mitad, ella es su todo. Y juntos llegan a esa cima en donde todo culmina.

En medio de la oscuridad del cuarto ya no reina de forma solitaria la lujuria, ahora comparte su trono con el amor; dos sentires tan diferentes se entremezclan para dar nacimiento a algo que todavía no puede describirse con palabras. Lo que recorre las almas y corazones de esos dos amantes es como el viento... no se ve pero se siente.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! :D

El capítulo de hoy es... es... bue, ustedes me dirán xD Me costó escribir la primer parte porque si hay algo que detesto es el machismo, pero era justo lo que necesitaba para poder describir lo que para Vegeta significaba la "lujuria" antes de conocer a Bulma C: En cuanto a la segunda parte, simplemente, no me resistí a mi pareja favorita u.u Cuando se trata de ellos me es difícil separar la lujuria del amor, espero que entiendan el motivo por el cual ahí perdí un poco el enfoque de la cuestión, realmente, para mi hay sentimientos y experiencias que van de la mano, y más en una pareja consolidada como esta.

En fin, espero les guste, lo hice con todo mi amor a estos dos personajes de mi corazón *-*

Besos.

 _Sole C:_

 _PD:_ Recomiendo _**"Besos con sabor a sal"**_ de _White Necklace._ En estos primeros dos capítulos, Goku y Milk se llevan el protagonismo, y en el segundo viven un momento romántico taaannn bello *-* Que me inspiró para escribir este capítulo C: Por eso, mil gracias al autor que le falla el coco (? y que no quiero ni un poquito (? mentiritas :3


End file.
